Ryan Repulsa
Ryan Repulsa is a former Power Ranger and partner of Hawk Moth. Bio Ryan Repulsa was a Power Ranger Appearance Ryan looks like Ryan and Rita from the Power Rangers 2017 film rolled into one with green armor and his Moth Miraculous. Powers Ryan Repulsa's powers are like her sister's. And he have the same powers as Hawk Moth with his Moth Miraculous. Trivia * He is the partner of Hawk Moth. * Ryan is the brother of Rita Repulsa (2017). * He will face Connor Lacey and Pals in Connor Lacey's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. * He will face Ryan and friends in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. * * Gallery DC10CD71-3EDC-48E4-9493-22B46C4CC220.jpeg|Red Ranger Ryan Repulsa Quotes * * *Midnight Bandicoot. I am Hawk Moth's partner, Ryan Repulsa. Look. I understand why you want to understand the magic from your friends. I can help you unleash your magic by giving you Nemesis Prime's and Midnight Sparkle's powers. Oh. While you understand magic, you must find the Matrix and the Miraculous and bring them to me and my partner in return. So, are you ready? *Ryan Repulsa is my name and your name is now Bubble Siren-girl. I think we need some entertainment for Bubbler's party. I can give you a plan your own party kit. And by "plan your own party kit", I mean the Bubbler's powers. Oh. And when you got time for some party bags, be sure to have something for me and Hawk Moth in return. * Lady Sci-Fi, I am Ryan Repulsa. I notice that you want to show the excistance of OpThomas Prime to the world. Hawk Moth and I can help you with that by giving you Lady Wifi's powers. Oh. I almost forgot. While you do that, you must bring me and Hawk Moth the Matrix and the Miraculous. So, you think you agree? * Right you are, dear. You should have won. Yes... * Stormy Weather. I'm Ryan Repulsa. And my partner and I give you the power to seek revenge on them as OUR weather girl. All you have to do is fetch me and Hawk Moth the Miraculous and the Matrix. Can you do that, darling? * That's my weather girl. Show the world and the Autobots who the best weather girl really is. * Queen Jessiepatra. I am Ryan Repulsa. I notice you want Ryan "Whisp" Grant to make the finder wish all power to the Shadow Genie Prince of Friendship. I can lend you a hand by giving you the powers of the Pharaoh. But, in return for it and the wish, you must find the Matrix and the Miraculous for me and my partner in return. * * * Terror-Blaze. I am Ryan Repulsa, partner of Hawk Moth. I know you have felt fear like the NEXO Knights before you. I can help you turn the tables by giving you the powers of Horrificator. But, in return when the time comes, you need to fetch me and Hawk Moth the Miraculous and a relic of the Primes called "The Matrix of Leadership". So. You know what the girl named Gloriosa said? * * How is this possible?! Hawk Moth, am I seeing 2 of the same villain? * * Too close! Ladyan and Ladybug are gonna pay for that! * Ahh. A betrayd Ladyan fan. Just what I need to recover after Vanisher's and Invisald's defeat. This is just PERFECT! *Fly away, my little Akuma. And evilize the former Con leader! *Megabug. I am Ryan Repulsa. I noticed that Ladyan let you down as a hero. I want his downfall as well. Shall we take him out together? *Game-girl Bandicoot. I am Ryan Repulsa. I think you want to be the best gamer ever. I can get you started by giving you Gamer's powers. But, I think you need to help me achieve my and my partner's high score. * Reflekta, I am Ryan Repulsa. From now on, you will be the only one people see. No body will ignore you again. However. You must do me and Hawk Moth a favor in return. When the time is nigh. *Millie, dark wings rise! *Sci-Ryamy Weather, I am Ryan Repulsa. I know you felt. You were told by Optimus that Megatron can change, but you and your friends are wrong. Megatron don't change, his legacy grow and I give you Stormy Weather's Powers, but this time, they will be increased since you remember them. And you will need to do a tiny favour in return when the time come. * Flare McDazzle. I am Ryan Repulsa. I do like your music from your band. Well, Hawk Moth and I would give you the Rockset Shimmer treatment by bestowing upon you Frightningale's powers. However, you need to do me and Hawk Moth a little favour in return when the time is right. Do you accept my deal? * Great work. Ladyan and Friends can't fight back. They too are busy singing and dancing while we are on the attack. Hurry, Flare McDazzle, it's the Matrix and the Miraculous my partner and I lack. * My fav villain, Megatron. This is Ryan Repulsa, partner of Hawk Moth. Ladyan wants to strip you of your powers? Well, I will empower you like Chloe. Come with me and you and I will take the Bee Miraculous together. We would make a great team and your powers will have no equal. *Ryflekta, I am Ryan Repulsa, Hawk Moth's partner. I know you're one of the sirens. I give you Reflekta's powers so you can make everyone look like you so everyone will notice you. * *Millie, dark wings fall. * *Lady Sci-Fi, Ryflekta, Prince Perfume, you three are the Punishers Trio's companions called the * *Megatron. I know rejections hurt when you are not chosen. Your talents need to be recognised. Ladybug's and Cat Noir's funtime has gone on for far too long with Ladyan and Kitty Noir. Including their allies. I think it's time Sunset would have a king to be loyal to. And the king on my chessboard is you. *You're correct. And I did it for one reason only so you will finally be able to realise that Ladyan will never give Bertram the Bee Miraculous again. I keep my promises like Hawk Moth. *Try it and have a look for yourself. You always been Ladyan's best friend. You helped him, you trusted him. And what does he give you in return, eh? *See? I kept my word, buddy. Two of your human pals are free. And now, I can use my new Akuma to make your powers stronger, Lord Megatron. *Miracle Prime, I know you want to inflict oppression. I give you Miracle Queen's powers so you can rule with her and command your own army. All my partner and I ask for in return are... Category:Ryantransformer Category:Males Category:Sorcerers Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Original characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Magical Characters Category:The Anti-Irelanders Members Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:Moth Miraculous holders Category:OC characters Category:Green Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters